


Again

by p_o_t_a_t_a



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Reincarnation, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_o_t_a_t_a/pseuds/p_o_t_a_t_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Huehue *sips tea*</p><p>My first ever fic y'all, this is happening</p><p>The feel when on your first ever fic, you get it to exactly 100 words on the first try<br/>It's a sign, I think I might be meant to write fanfiction</p></blockquote>





	Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [diodorra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diodorra/gifts).



It was him. Definitely. It had to be. Who else had that easy smile, that deep laugh, that crazy mop of brown hair? Levi watched over his cup of tea as the golden boy handed his change to the stall holder, his heart pounding beneath his coat. He was so _close_. Levi could make out the freckles on his cheeks, the ever-present key dangling at his chest, the clean scar marking the back of his neck. The older man shut his eyes and breathed deeply, a sudden wave of nerves washing over him as he stood up to introduce himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Huehue *sips tea*
> 
> My first ever fic y'all, this is happening
> 
> The feel when on your first ever fic, you get it to exactly 100 words on the first try  
> It's a sign, I think I might be meant to write fanfiction


End file.
